my_brother_is_done_forfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 10.5 Mahiro and Helping Out
MAHIRO AND HELPING OUT OMAKE ( EXTRA ) CHAPTER 10.5 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : まひろとお手伝い (Mahiro To Otetsudai) Previously Whether she knows it or not, Mahiro has taken the first few steps in becoming a responsible teenager. She cooked and cleaned around the house ( with mixed results ), all the while that Mihari was sick. She even attended to Mihari bedside. How can Mihari build on this and encourage Mahrio to continue to shoulder responsibility ( if that's even possible ? ) ? This Chapter's Story OMAKE PART 1 --- " You Work, You Lose " Mihari wants to encourage Mahiro to continue to help around the house, not just when she is sick. So, Mihari gives her an activity card. " A pre-paid card (*) ? " No, an activity card. " What am I, a grade schooler ? ", bemoans Mahiro. Fill the card by doing specific duties and I will give you some money, declares Mihari. A few days later, Mahiro leans out from behind the door to the toilet to announce that it has been cleaned. And that was the last space to be stamped to fill the card. " And now, what you have been waiting for ! ", announces Mihari, as Mahiro quivers with excitement ! In Mihari's hand is 3 one hundred yen coins. ( 300 yen = $ 2.74 USD, not even enough to by a Big Mac ! ) Mahiro is flabbergasted ! She exclaims in exasperation, " You Work, You Lose ! (^) I'm going on strike ! (#)". Mihari thinks to herself that maybe she shouldn't have done it that way . . . . OMAKE PART 2 --- " Mihari and Kaede as Tween Girls " Mihari and Kaede became friends when they were both first year middle school students ( first year Jr. High, about 11-12 years old ). One morning at school, Kaede inquires of Mihari about her new hair clip. Her brother ( Mahiro ), gave it to her as a reward for doing so well on her latest test. This also inspires her to try and do well on the next test, too ! Mihari asks Kaede if she has any siblings. Yes, a younger sister ! Asked if Kaede helps her sister to pick out clothing, the response is sometimes, but younger sister does not like to wear ultra-feminine things. However, she is uber-cute, and Kaede likes to make sweets for her. Mihari then wants Kaede to teach her how to cook. When ? Today, today, urges Mihari. __________________________________________ Present Day---Mahiro was so nice back then, but at some point began to play less and less with her. Mihari tried to do well in her studies and in sports, but . . . . Mihari brings some fresh baked cookies into Mahiro's bedroom. Mahiro is duly impressed, thanking her for her wonderful cooking. Mihari recalls that since Mahiro has become a girl, we talk more often, like we used to do so long ago. Looks like I was right about my plan to transition them into a cute, teen girl. Mahiro feels like she has eaten a ton of cookies, and wants to now take a nap. Mihari states that Mahiro will turn into a cow if she does so. Mmoooooooo . . . . is the response. Mihari notes that Mahiro still has a long way to go before she can return to society as a productive citizen. Chapter Lookback (*) A Pre-Paid Card ( for Gamers )---A card that has money loaded onto it, for example, a Google Play Card. Usually used in video games to buy many extra features and items, such as equipment, extra characters and avatars, unique weapons, gacha premiums, etc, etc. (^) "You Work, You Lose" (働いたら負け, hataraitara make) is a popular line originally written on the shirt of Anzu Futaba from The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls. It's worth mentioning that the author, Nekotoufu, seems to be a fan of idols and has made fan art and comics about The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls and Love Live! characters before''. '' (#) A Wage Strike / Strike Pay---Money paid by a trade union to it's members when they are on strike and not being paid by their company. Typically, workers receive $ 200.00 USD a week in strike pay if they take shifts and walk the picket line. ( USA & UK ) 12 year old Kaede, the teen/tween loli, bears a striking resemblance to teenager Momiji. 12 year old Mihari, also a teen/tween loli, is once a loli, always a loli ! Manga Fan's Commentary on This Chapter MilkyShawarma / 6 months ago Is it not ok? At least Onii-chan Mahiro is a girl now and a "Loli" at that (^_^). And I hope that Onii-chan grows big <~~{mainly boobs}~~> and be "LOLI" forever... it is good ! Random User / 6 months ago I actually won't care very much what the hell happens as long as I can live; so if a little sister like Mihari will take care of me for the rest of my life, then she can drug me and experiment on me as much as she wants. Category:Chapters